moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Help
Bloberta reminisces on how her life got to where it is now; namely, her first meeting with Clay, her methods of "helping" him, and their subsequent marriage. Plot The episode begins right at the ending of Nature Part 2. When Orel asks his mother why she married Clay, she flashes back, beginning with a group of women showing off their engagement rings; everyone is getting married except for 18-year-old Bloberta. The women of Moralton gather in Miss Censordoll's basement to make protest signs. Bloberta insists on helping, trying to prove herself to be clever. Censordoll is not impressed with her abilities and promptly forces her to leave. Bloberta returns home, home where her mother, younger brother, eldest sister, and father are all singing. She tries to join in the choir, but her poor voice makes everyone abruptly stop. Her mother shows herself to be very domineering, praising her other children yet neglecting Bloberta. She is especially harsh on her husband, who cowers in fear at a mere glare. Bloberta is told by her mother to make herself useful and clean her room. Her father comes in nervously to speak with her, telling her how he wishes to include her in family things but her mother won't have it, before cowardly leaving. In these moments alone, she is seen having a flask, pointing to a drinking problem. Later on, she arrives at her friend Millie Fakey's wedding, and is is there she first notices Clay. After the wedding, Bloberta approaches the then-kind and reasonable Clay, who admits that he thought the wedding was a regular service, and didn't leave as he thought it would be awkward. Bloberta assumes he will be a good choice for a husband, and asks him to go the reception with her. They order apple juice on Clay's preference and sit down to talk. When asked about his family, Clay hastily states that both his parents are dead. Bloberta questions why Clay doesn't drink "drinks", and assures the righteous Clay that Jesus "drank a lot" and he should, too. Giving in, Clay overindulges and becomes very drunk. Bloberta asks him to dance and pressures him into proposing, wanting to be accepted. Clay refuses, unsure and unready for marriage. Having had a great too many drinks, Clay has lost most of his inhibition and starts leering at the women passing by. Bloberta promptly leaves him to go to the bar, announcing to the bartender she has given up drinking. She begins to furiously clean the bar while Clay flirts with women around him. Annoyed with Clay's actions, Bloberta gets up and punches him, knocking him out. She is seen the next day tending to his wounds and explaining how much she "helped" him and how much he "should need" her. Stumbling across words, Clay agrees to marry her. It's by all means a rushed decision, made without knowing much about one another, and the two seem unhappy from the start. The wedding ensues and their usual habits begin; Clay drinks through the whole wedding and Bloberta angrily watches and cleans obsessively. 'Trivia' * The episode Passing mirrors this episode with Clay's childhood. * It is revealed that Bloberta's poor choices are the origin of Clay's extreme alcoholism. * "Old College Try" by The Mountain Goats plays throughout the episode. Characters Major Characters * Bloberta Puppington * Clay Puppington Minor Characters * Miss Censordoll * Sal Figurelli * Millie Fakey * Principal Fakey * Deloris Stoopdown * Orel Puppington * Mrs. Hymentact (debut) * Raymond Hymentact (debut) * Modella Hymentact (debut) * Lunchbox Hymentact (debut) Episode Tie-Ins *Nature Part 2: Takes place during the end of this episode. *Passing: The theme of a major character's past continues. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes